


NieA under 7 drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: NieA under 7
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 9-Jul-2006; humor; 100 words.For the wordoftheday100 "languor" prompt.





	1. Holey Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 9-Jul-2006; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**wordoftheday100**](http://wordoftheday100.livejournal.com/) "[languor](http://wordoftheday100.livejournal.com/113378.html)" prompt.

Mayuki came home from an odd job, early in the afternoon. She found NieA asleep on the floor, in the warm spot of a sun beam.

For once, Mayuki wasn't annoyed by her lazy friend. She smiled at NieA's languor in the warmth of the sun shining through the window—

 _Wait a minute_ , Mayuki thought. _The sun shouldn't be shining through the window, this early in the afternoon..._

And then, Mayuki looked up, and saw the latest hole in the roof that NieA had apparently just made with her home-made flying saucer.

NieA's peaceful nap came to an abrupt end.


	2. Alien Ated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 17-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #17 "for what does settler imply, if not the willingness to settle?" prompt.

"All you ever do is complain about our food," an annoyed Mayuki said to NieA. "If you don't like it here, why don't you go somewhere else?"

"Actually," a suddenly serious NieA said, "there is another planet that I once considered. It's a twin-star system, and the planet has no nights. Lots of sunshine, and they grow twice as much food!"

"That does sound nice," Mayuki said. "Why didn't you settle there?"

"Duh!" said NieA. "You can't get a good night's sleep."

Mayuki face-palmed. _If there's one thing more important to that lazy alien than food_ , she thought, _it's sleep._


	3. What Have You Done For Me Lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 23-Feb-2008; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[honour is purchas'd by the deeds we do](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1430852.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also "[What Have You Done For Me Lately](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9uizdKZAGE)" by Janet Jackson.

Mayuki returned to her room after a long hard day, carrying a large bag of groceries. "What did you bring me?" NieA asked eagerly.

"Nothing," Mayuki said icily, "except for my contempt." She slapped NieA's hands away from the bag.

"You're so MEAN!!" NieA cried. "What a cruel human, who doesn't do anything for her alien friend!!"

"Excuse me!?" Mayuki said. "I've let you freeload food and a place to sleep for months!"

"Oh, fine," Niea said. "Given your past deeds, I suppose I can let you slide for one day."

_Must not kill the idiot_ , Mayuki thought to herself.


End file.
